Rollercoaster of Friendship Review
by Alexriolover95
Summary: My review of the Equestria Girls Special, Rollercoaster of Friendship! Spoiler Alert!


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So yesterday we were treated with our second Equestria Girls 44 minute special, Rollercoaster of Friendship (the first being Forgotten Friendship) and well… Just like Forgotten Friendship, I'm here to review it!**

* * *

So I got to say that this special was a tad bit better than Forgotten Friendship, however that doesn't mean I liked everything about it, there are things that of course weren't to my liking.

But lets start with the good things.

First, and correct me if I'm wrong, but this special was original, what I mean by that is unlike Forgotten Friendship, there was no similar novelization of this special that was written beforehand. Forgotten Friendship was a book written beforehand, following the same exact storyline, so we knew exactly what to look froward to in that special, no surprises there. Here, in this special, we had no idea what to expect so that's the first way this special is better than Forgotten Friendship.

Second, and I do endorse homosexual shipping, is the heavy dose of the RariJack going on, what with all the blushes and hugs, along with the small doses of FlutterDash and Sunlight. And it's not explicit by any means, it's done right!

Third, I really like how the theme park is named Equestria Land, it's weird, but all the references to the actual land of Equestria is great! Such rides like Appleloosa, Neighagra Falls, etc., are in fact the first time we heard these places in the Equestria Girls series.

Fourth, I think I would just like to say how much I liked Sunset! She was really triggered during the ring toss game! And I know the feeling! It's like when I die over and over again in COD! Sunset's parts, for me at least, would have to be the funniest parts of this special!

Fifth and lastly, I think… Is the song. Now when I first heard it I didn't like it, but after listening to it several times, it's pretty okay, I still think I like the songs from Forgotten Friendship.

Now lets move on the bad things…

First, is our villain of this special, Vignette Valencia. Now it's not that I didn't like her, (Even thought Wallflower Blush is better in my opinion) but she's established as the villain right away. With Wallflower, we didn't know she was the villain right away, because we didn't see her with the Equestrian magic, that happens later and there was suspense there. In this special, the villain is announced right away and it doesn't let us guess who she's going to be.

Second, is how Rarity was so blind to what was really happening, but I can't blame her because she was under a lot of stress and it nearly cost her in the end. But that moment when AJ said, "You're not special!" I could literally imagine all the hearts of every RariJack shipper break in two!

Third, is the Equestrian magic, in Forgotten Friendship, it's the memory stone, which erases the memories of everyone who's affected by it and will do so permanently if the memory isn't restored in a certain amount of time. This special's magic… teleporting someone to a white room in the theme park with an app that's infected by the magic… I admit it was funny, especially Sunset's face going red, but still… Part of me actually would prefer if the girls were truly stuck inVignette's phone.

Fourth, is the social media, SnapGab, which is obviously a play on Snapchat, and it's not the social media itself, but one of Vignette's pictures… The one where AJ questioned why it had 20 thousand likes… I'm not going to say what it was about… But Hasbro… I think you got to be way more careful!

* * *

 **I think that's it, there are probably more things I would like to say, but I'm writing this like 24 hours after the last time I watched the special. So I may add some more stuff when I watch it again and see if there are things I would like to review about!**

 **As always, how did you like and/or not like about this special!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
